Personalized advertisement provided through the Internet is well known in the art. Personalized advertisement operates by adapting the advertisement presented to a user visiting a web page to the characteristics associated with that particular user. Therefore, when surfing the Internet and visiting various web pages, different users are presented with different advertisements. A typical web page has one or more advertising placeholders. When the web page is accessed by a visiting user, the advertisement placeholders are automatically auctioned between advertisers. If no advertisement is placed, the auctioneer—the advertisement exchange agent—forwards the placeholder to another auctioneer. The placeholder can be transferred between several auctioneers before an advertisement is placed.
Internet advertisement surveys study the offering of advertisements presented to various users. The advertisement survey enables an advertiser to understand how a user experiences Internet advertising and the impact of a particular ad in view of the overall offering of advertisements. An advertisement survey is therefore focused on the relative impact of a particular advertisement. However, Internet advertisement surveys do not track the way advertisements are placed, and therefore the advertiser lacks information as to how to increase the impact and efficiency of his advertisement budget.
Typically, when a user visits a web page configured to present advertisements, the determination of where the advertisements are placed may involve communicating with advertisement exchange servers to execute real-time bidding on behalf of the advertising entities. The advertisement exchange servers communicate with advertising servers to perform the real-time bidding. When an advertising server wins the bid it places an advertisement within the visited web-page. This complex process takes about a second and may be repeated while the user is viewing the web page. While an advertisement survey may collect some information pertaining to the advertisements presented to the user, it lacks the knowledge of who delivered the advertisement to the web page and how the bidding was performed.
There is thus a need in the art for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and a system for Internet advertisement surveys to overcome one or more of the above-identified limitations.